Of Ballet, Glitter Spray, and Best Friends
by Damian McGinty Fangirl
Summary: Quinn needs someone to love her, and maybe the small, wierd, girl in her ballet class fits the bill. The blonde doesn't care what others think of her best friend, and so what if she's Blaine's baby sister? A story of love, life, and frienship.


They met in ballet class. Quinn was five, and Jane had just turned four. Quinn had that pretty blonde hair that curled a bit at the end, like a small child's hair often does. Her soft green eyes glowed against her pretty little face. She had just started kindergarten and already had three boyfriends. Everyone was crazy about Quinn Fabray.

Jane, on the other hand, was a different story. Yes, she was just as pretty, if not prettier, than Quinn, but she had thick, black hair that was the texture of brillo pads. It was curly and her mom had to used almost half a bottle of gel to get it into a proper ballet bun.

But, other than her hair, Jane was just wierd. She was a talented ballet dancer for her age, but had only two personalities. She was either happy and running around screaming Elvis songs at the top of her lungs (come on, what little girl does that?), or bawling her eyes out. She was always glittering. Jane went through glitter cans as if they were lollipops. She sprayed herself with it religiously as if it were perfume.

All of the other little girls didn't talk to her because she was so wierd, but Quinn thought that she was the cutest thing she'd ever seen in her entire life. Yes, they were pretty close in age, but Jane was so little, she seemed so much younger.

One day, Quinn came skipping into the ballet studio, fell down, and started crying. Jane came running over and put a Princess Ariel bandaid on her knee, even though there was no mark. Quinn froze as the little girl kissed her boo-boo and pecked her on the mouth. Growing up Catholic, Quinn's mommy always told her the girls kissing other girls was bad. But Jane's so cute and little, that she couldn't find anything wrong with it.

They became best friends after that.

The other girls at dance think it's wierd. A girl that looked like a princess, shouldn't be best friends with a girl that has hair like brillo and never shuts up about Elvis. Quinn doesn't care though. They only think Jane's wierd because they don't know what it feels like to be cool. Quinn kind of feels bad for them.

Jane's room was almost exactly like Quinn imagined it. Two walls are pink, one's gold glitter, and one's silver glitter. Her bed is a canopy with a pink Elvis bed spread, she has a pair of pointe shoes hanging on her wall, along with three posters of Elvis, two of Ariel, one of Mulan, and one of Princess Jasmine. She has a bubble machine and the first time they play together, they spend almost an hour popping bubbles, Elvis music playing in the background.

Jane's mommy makes them hot chocolate, and Jane's brother, Blaine (he's Quinn's age), makes cupcakes in his easy bake oven and shares them with the girls. Quinn really likes Jane's family. Her mommy's really nice, Blaine was really funny, and the new baby cried a lot, but was really cute.

When Quinn's six and Jane's five, Quinn sleeps over at Jane's house for the first time. They cuddle in Jane's Elvis canopy bed and stay up all night talking.

Jane talks about beautiful princesses, and dragons, and ballet. Quinn talks about cheerleading and how one day she's going to be a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader.

In the morning, Quinn tried to comb Jane's hair. The brush broke. The blonde knew that if it were her, she'd be bright red and extremely embarrassed, but she's Jane. And that means that she giggles and throws the brush in the trash. Quinn is sure that she sees at least two other broken brushes in there.

After the girls get dressed, Jane gets in the shower and grabs a can of glitter spray. Quinn sat on the counter near the sink, just watching her spray it. Blaine comes in and begs Jane to spray him too. Jane just smiles.

"Get In Bwother."

Quinn doesn't know why, but Jane never called Blaine by his name, it was always 'brother'. Jane sprayed Blaine and they both giggled. Feeling left out, Quinn got in the shower too. They spent about about twenty mintues in there, laughing and spraying each other with glitter, until Jane's mom comes and gets them for chocolate chip pancakes.

Quinn buys a can of glitter spray after that. She starts spraying herself everyday.

The girls continue dancing and remain best friends. Jane's actually amazing at dancing, the best in the class. She gets put on prepointe (every little ballet dancer's dream) at seven. Quinn's eight and no one's even talked to her about prepointe. Same for all the other girls. Everyone else is jealous. Jane still runs around screaming Elvis songs and goofs off during warm ups, but she's the best.

They always go over to Jane's house, Quinn's mommy letures them when they give eachother little kisses, cuddle, and hold hands. Jane's mommy and daddy think it's adorable.

They watch movies, usually something about Elvis or a disney movie, (but never Sleeping Beauty. "All she does is wake up, I wake up everyday... no one ever made a movie about me," Jane says.), always leaving piles of glitter on the couch, Jane's parents didn't mind though. Quinn's grown to like Elvis a lot too, but definitely prefers the disney movies. Sometimes Blaine watches the disney movies with them.

This usually leads to an arguement between Jane and Blaine. Jane thought princesses were prettier and Blaine thought princes were prettier. They always ended up with the same conclusion, both were pretty, but Jane would marry a princess and Blaine would marry a prince.

Sometimes, though she'd never tell her mommy, Quinn wished she was the princess that Jane would marry.

Blaine gets them into broadway musicals and for his seventh birthday, (When Quinn is seven and Jane is six), The Anderson parents take all three kids to go see Wicked on Brodway. Then, for everyone's (The Anderson parents', Blaine's, the baby, Elaine's, Jane's, and Quinn's) birthday, they start going to shows. The Anderson's had money that the Fabrays could only ever dream about.

They've seen Wicked, Phantom of the Opera, Bye Bye Birdie, Grease, The Lion King, Into the Woods, the Addams family, Little Shop of Horrors, My Fair Lady, West Side Story, and many others. Every time a high school or theator within two hours has a play or musical, they go see that too.

Now, not only do Blaine, Jane, and Quinn sing Elvis into spoons, lip gloss, and hair brushes, they also sing broadway. For Christmas, The Anderson's buy all three kids a MP3 player, loaded with Broadway music and Elvis.

The kids put on impromptu performances. Ginny and Luke (Jane's parents) always clap and cheer. All three are actually pretty talented, but their outrageous outfits always cause the parents to have to stiffle giggles.

When Quinn's ten and Jane's nine, Quinn gets put on prepointe. She's so excited that she finally made it to the same level of her best friend, until Jane's told that she can get pointe shoes and use them the last fifteen minutes of class once a week (as she's too young to go up anymore). They still get to be in class together, but Quinn's kind of bummed. While she's always the pretty, popular one, Jane's the talented, unique one.

The other girls still think Jane's wierd and they say mean things to her. Quinn tells them to buzz off, and they do. No one can deny Quinn anything, but that doesn't mean they stop trying to get her to hang out with them. They never suceed though. Quinn's loyalty has always and will always lie with her Jane.

When Quinn starts middle school, she stops using the glitter spray.

The other kids say it's wierd. Noah Puckerman says that she's hot like a pixie, and he'd love to get up on that, but getting covered in glitter wasn't appealing. Quinn didn't want to get made fun of, so she stopped.

Jane never did though.

When Quinn's twelve(and in seventh grade) and Jane's eleven (and in sixth grade), Quinn get's her first boyfriend. His name's Mark. He's thirteen, with floppy sandy blonde hair and a nice build for how young he is.

Quinn doesn't hang out with Jane as much anymore. She's always out with Mark, and her new friends, Santana and Brittany. They all try out for cheerleading and they all make it.

Jane's left at home. Her and Quinn go to different schools. The blonde wants her to try out for cheerleading, but Jane doesn't want to. At her school, the cheerleaders are mean and pick on her for her glitter and Brillo hair. Jane may be rich, beautiful, and a lovely dancer, but no one else saw that.

Now that Quinn has new friends, Jane hangs out with Blaine all the time. They still sing Elvis and Broadway together,still putting on preformances. Blaine tells Jane all about Alex, a really cute boy in his classes that likes bow ties too.

Jane just wishes that she had Quinn back. They only talk at dance now, that Quinn started dating Mark, and the blonde always only talks about Cheer, Britt and Santana, and Mark. One day, Jane just blows up. Looking back, Jane can't even remember what she said, but she knew she was screaming. The instructor, Miss Raine, told her to go to the dressing rooms and pull herself together.

Jane didn't bother, she just left.

Blaine held her as she cried.

He put on Elvis, and gave her lemon-lime soda. She bawled, ruining his new shirt, but he didn't care. She was his baby sister and she needed him. Elaine,the Anderson family baby, came in and she cuddled up with them. Ginny found them all together in the morning, huddled on the Elvis bed spread sleeping, Elvis playing in the back ground, and the ending credits of the Little Mermaid playing. She smiled and wrapped them in a blanket.

Then next day, Quinn came over. She told Jane that she broke up with Mark. He was just a dumb boy who definitely wasn't worth losing a best friend over. Jane pecked her on the mouth softly, and they fell into each other's arms, weeping.

They were almost unsperableable after that.

Quinn came over everyday after school, they continued to listen to Elvis and watch Disney movies. However, they added some more 'grown up' movies to the mix. They were growing up.

When Jane started seventh grade, she found out how to contorl her hair. It now fell in perfect, silky, raven ringlets to her shoulders. She 'turned' pretty, as some people say. Those people would be wrong. The brunette was always beautiful, they were just too stupid to see it.

Boys started liking Jane then. They hit on her, and asked her out. Because once you looked passed the Disney, Elvis, and glitter spray, Jane Anderson was quite a catch.

Jane never accepted though, because that was the thing. They shouldn't have to look past the Disney, Elvis, and glitter spray... they should just love her more for it. She was smart like that, Jane was. While other girls would settle for everyone, just to feel loved, she never did that. She didn't need to. She deserved better, and Jane knew that.

Sadly, that was something Quinn never seemed to understand. She had a different boy everyweek, however, she still stayed true to her words. Never once did a boy come between Quinn, Jane, and even Blaine.

This year was more important than just Jane 'turning' pretty. This year was hard for everyone.

Blaine came out.

Ginny and Luke were more than supportive. ("We've known since you were six. You always thought princes were prettier than princesses.") Elaine said it made sense, boys were cute. Jane was over joyed, maybe she could find the strength to come out now too. Quinn was conflicted.

Her parents always had taught her that it's bad to be gay, but Blaine wasn't bad. She'd known him since she was six. This is the same boy who cried when Bambi's mom died, had countless water balloon fights with her and Jane, and taught her how to ice skate. So now he was evil? Just because he likes other boys? What was so bad about that?

After Blaine came out, he asked the other out gay kid, Danny, to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. He agreed and they went together. Jane and Quinn went as friends. After the dance, the girls went to the restroom, and the boys waited outside for Ginny. Jane and Quinn will never forget finding them.

They were lying bloody on the ground. Danny's leg twisted at the world's most awkward angle and Blaine's face was majorly messed up.

Jane called 9-1-1 and Quinn called Ginny. The three of them riding behind that ambulance was the worst and longest fifteen mintues of their lives. Danny had a broken leg, a few broken ribs, and a mild concusion. Blaine was in a coma.

Danny's family moved to somewhere more accomidating (New York), and Blaine was to transfer to Dalton. Dalton was a private school with strict no bullying policy. Somewhere Blaine would be safe. It was a month before Blaine got out of his coma. An other before he was release. He had to repeat eight grade, he was in Jane's grade now.

Even though, by some miracle, Blaine was alive, Jane still lost her brother.

Blaine started gelling his hair into a helmet, wore his uniform everywhere, refused to watch Disney, and yelled at her to 'turn that shit off', when she blasted Elvis and Broadway. In the past, he would have came and sang with her, telling her to turn it up. He told her that her glitter spray was wierd and her Disney obsession was childish.

When Quinn came over, he was creepily polite. He always called her Quinn, never Q, or Quinnie. He always asked questions like "How have you been doing?" "Are you're parents well? We're just dandy over here." It was creepy.

Blaine wasn't her brother anymore.

Jane's room didn't really change much over the years. Some people use personal belongings and their room to express change over the years. Jane couldn't, but then again, she never really grew up. Yes, she matured and all, but she was always a big kid at heart. Everything was still glittery, she still had the Elvis bed spread and canopy bed, and she still had her Disney posters. Jane never stopped loving Disney.

The thing that did document her life were her pointe shoes. She saved them all with a tag attached to them explaining what she thought of the shoes, the date she got them, the date they died, how old she was, what she learnt on them, and what else was going on in her life at that time. They were like Jane's version of a diary. By now, you should know that Jane never did anything half-assed or normally.

When she was thirteen, Jane came out.

Her parents smiled. ("We know. You used to argue with your brother that princesses were prettier.") Blaine patted her back (Litterally!...) and congratulated her. Quinn just acted like nothing was different. Jane knew it wouldn't be a problem, but couldn't help to be relieved reguardless.

When Jane was fourteen (and in nineth grade) and Quinn was fifteen (a sophmore), they got their first real boyfriend (or, girlfriend in Jane's case).

Quinn dated Finn Hudson. He was ridiculously tall, with short brown hair. It fit. She was the head cheerleader and he was the quarter back. They were the school's power couple, even though both were just sophmores.

Jane's girlfriend's name was Lynn. Lynn had blonde straight hair, wore dresses all the time, and had pretty green eyes. If you asked, Jane would deny that she only date Lynn because she looked a lot like Quinn. Jane wouldn't be lying either. She also dated her because their names sounded similar.

I bet everyone can foreshadow how well that relationship worked out. It didn't. Jane broke up with her five months into it, because no matter how great Lynn was, she could never quite compare to Quinn and there was only so many times you could sing "She's Not You" into a hair brush before realizing that the relationship isn't going to work out. That and Jane was getting tired of trying to convince her that no, she did not say Quinn when they were kissing... she most definately said Lynn.

Quinn and Finn's relationship didn't end so well either. Not only did he cheat on her with Rachel Berry, Quinn also get pregnant. With Noah Puckerman's baby. Yeah, Quinn was kind of a mess.

And Jane, she was heart broken.

She was the first one to know the truth. Quinn came to her house on Saturday mourning crying about how she cheated on Finn. Puck got her drunk and she slept with him. Jane held her as she bawled, trying to contain her own tears.

She was still kind of hoping that Quinn would wake up one day, realize that she was a lesbian, and come running into her arms. That was not happening now. And when Jane found out Quinn was pregnant...

She threw up.

Ginny and Luke made her stay home for three days because she kept puking. She wasn't sick, but she wasn't complaining either. She really had no chance now. Quinn was pregnant. But no matter how upset she got, Jane was always their for Quinn.

When Quinn got kicked out. Jane was there. When Quinn wanted pickles at three in the morning. Jane was there with a hormonal Blaine (The old Blaine would have been happy to help) to give them a ride to Wal-Mart. When the Glee club found out about Puck being the real father. Jane was there with Elvis, Disney, and a box of tissues. When the baby was born...

Well, Jane wasn't there. No one told her. She didn't find out about Beth until the next day. After she was gone. Then again it was probably best that way too. The brunette would have probably puked again seeing the little, beautiful combination of the love of her life and Noah Puckerman. But still, it would've been nice to be invited.

When Jane was a sophmore, she got her red pick up. She's always wanted one. Quinn thought the 'Silly boys, trucks are for girls!" window sticker was adorable, as was Jane's obsession with glitter spraying it. Ginny and Luke wanted Jane to get a nicer car... like a Lexus or a Porshe. They were rich, but that's not what Jane wanted. She wanted a pick up truck and who were her parents to deny her that?

Of course the pick up truck led to Jane being made fun of even more. What rich girl drives a rusty red glittering pick up that blasted Elvis so loudly, people could her it from a mile away? Not many. But that was Jane for you. She was weird, but Quinn was always her protector.

Of course, Quinn wasn't always there. Jane wasn't one of those wierd kids everyone left alone. She demanded attention. Unlike most lesbians in her school, Jane wasn't butch or punk. She was girly. She wore skirts, dresses, tights, skinny jeans with a foral top and cute little sweater, she lived in ballet flats and sparkley sandals, and always wore flowers or glittering clips in her hair. She was also always glittering with her glitter spray, obsessed with Elvis and drove a glittering pick up. She was loud mouthed, had the intention span of a squirrel, major nervous break downs, throwing up when she was upset, was hyper, and a bit hard to handle.

Quinn started dating a bottle-blonde-Justin-Bieber-wanna-be, but Jane didn't care. At least she didn't get knocked up this time. The brunette stopped caring about Quinn's love life, it was too confusing and hurt too much.

Jane dated a few more girls, even a couple guys (just in case). No one could compare to Quinn though. She was starting to think that she'd just end up asexual. She'd just cut off an arm, grow her arm back, and grow a baby. Like a starfish. She could be in a relationship with her right hand too...

But you can't kiss your right hand.

But, it's not Quinn's love life that's important here. It's Blaine's. A boy named Kurt (who went to Quinn's school, but they didn't tell Blaine that) spyed on his Glee club.

Blaine ranted about this boy, how amazing he was. Blaine started listening to broadway again (and even some Elvis), he stopped gelling his hair so much, and he watch Disney again. All because of Kurt!

Jane had her brother back...

she needed to send this Kurt kid a card...

and a nobel prize!

They started dating eventually. Kurt realized that Quinn was a good friend of the family's and they all hung out a lot. Jane thought that this porcelain-skinned diva was the best thing that happened to her, and Blaine.

She's missed him.

The girls stilled danced, Jane going every day, but Quinn only finding time to go three times a week. Jane was on the track to being a professional. She was one of the best the studio had ever seen. She didn't run around singing Elvis and stopped goofing off during warm-ups, but she never stopped the glitter spray. The girls at dance stopped thinking that she was wierd. She was a heck of a lot better than them, so what could they really say?

Later in the year, Jane was diagnosed with ADD and Panic disorder which explained her insane panic attacks. People made fun of her for that too. Jane didn't care. She didn't mind the medicine either. She was still her usual zaney self, only now she cried and barfed a lot less and her grades improved drastically. Quinn was still always there to take care of her.

Quinn and Sam, the Blonde, broke up. Quinn started dating Finn again, but he loved Rachel Berry so they broke up. She might've dated Puck again, Jane couldn't remember, or care. She was a starfish now, remember?

Before Blaine and Jane's junior year and Quinn's senior year, Ginny and Luke took the family on a vacation to South Carolina. When we say family, of course we mean Quinn too. They stayed in a really cute little rental house and all the kids shared a room. The baby, Elaine was twelve now, but unlike the other two Anderson kids, she appeared to be completely straight. She actually had a cute little boyfriend named Teddy.

Vacation was fun. They older kids went to an under twenty-one club every night and beaches every day. Some times Elaine came with them, but other times she stayed with their parents. Quinn was having a great time, she loved spending time with her still best friend and being included in the close family dynamic that she and her mom would never have.

But then Jane met a girl.

Her name was Johanna. Johanna flirted shamelessly with Jane and Jane flirted back. Johanna was no Quinn, but that what made Jane the happiest. Before, all the girls she dated were fair skinned and blonde with light eyes. They were dresses and skirts all the time. Johanna had a dark tan and black hair in a short pixie cut. She'd never be caught dead in a dress, and wore low cut crop tops and high tops.

Jane went out with Johanna a lot. Yes, she still did (and always would) love Quinn, but it was nice to not be alone. Johanna loved Elvis and thought that her glitter and Disney obsession was adorable. Johanna was what Jane deserved.

Quinn hated Johanna.

Yes, Johanna was incredibly kind and very fun. Honestly, Quinn would have very much liked her in other circumstances. But she was taking her best friend away. Quinn never really could place her feelings for her best friend. She went out with so many guys, but she never really knew why. She never really liked any of them.

Then, there was Britt and Santana. They were in love now. They were lesbians. Jane was a lesbian. Was what Quinn felt for Jane friendship or more? Quinn always loved Jane. She just never quite pieced it together untill she saw Johanna kiss Jane.

Quinn's heart stopped beating.

Yeah, she's known that Jane's had girlfriends before, but she never saw it, so to her it wasn't really real. But in that moment, Quinn wanted to die. The kiss was only a peck, but it was bad enough.

Quinn wished it was her.

Quinn almost refused to believe that she was jealous, that she wanted Jane, but what would that do? She knew that she would just keep lying to herself and would never be truely happy unless she at least tried to be with Jane.

But what would her mom say? She just got over the pregnancy and left Quinn move back in. She knew how her mother felt about gays, that's why she never told her about Blaine and Jane. Her mom would never let her hang out with them. Then, a more important thought came in...

What would Jane say?

Jane was with Johanna now. Even if Quinn even had a chance, she's ruined it. All because of stupid Johanna. Quinn's never hated anyone more in her life and she was a relatively bitter person.

It all made sense now. The love, affection, and protectiveness she felt for Jane. Quinn used to think that it was friendship, but she didn't feel that way about her other friends. Her going out with all those guys, it was just trying to convince herself unconciously that she didn't feel that way. They way that she didn't even really give a second thought to Jane being gay. She was happy about it, but didn't know why until that moment.

She was in love with her best friend.

Her very very female best friend.

The rest of the vacation was went by dreadfully slow for Quinn after her realization. Seeing Jane with Johanna killed her. It absolutely killed her. Is there anything more painful then watching the love of your life love another? Quinn sure as hell didn't think so.

Quinn was extremely relived when the vacation came to an end and the other girls broke up. Not that she'd ever admit it.

Quinn's senior year began awfully.

She started dressing more like Johanna. Well, a skanky, scary, pink haired version of Johanna. Jane thought it was wierd. It wasn't Quinn-like at all. The younger girl loved the blonde's dresses and beauitful hair, but she never said anything. She knew that it wasn't any of her damn business, but told Quinn that she would always be there for her.

Shelby Corcran, the lady who had adopted her baby, became a teacher at the school. Quinn would have been fine not to have her baby, but Shelby just had to come back and rub it right in her face.

Shelby wouldn't even let her see the baby, but she let Puck see Beth. Puck told her that much, having a baby together was something that put a lasting bond on two people that young.

When Quinn confronted Shelby about it, she was apparently too 'unstable' to see Beth. Sadly, Quinn couldn't really argue with that. So to see her baby again, she rejoined Glee, died her hair back blonde, and started dressing more like herself again. Jane was relieved.

Beth was perfect.

Quinn had never seen anyone that she had instantly loved, well other than Jane. Her mind was filled of what life would be like if she raised Beth with Jane. She would never ask for anything again if she could just have Jane and her baby. But, she knew that Jane would never return her feelings so she just had to get her baby back. She just had too. Doesn't everyone deserve just one perfect special thing in their life?

Quinn did some things she wasn't proud of. She tried to get Shelby arrested and have another baby with Puck when that plan failed, but she deeply regretted everything and went to the one person who made everything better...

Jane.

The thing that's so great about Jane is that she listens. Yeah, she's loud mouthed and has a short attention span, (those things can only be helped so much by medicine) but when she knows that you need her, she forces herself to listen.

So Quinn told her everything. Okay, so maybe not_ everything _but she told her about trying to get her baby back and trying to sleep with Puck even though she knows that she will never love him. And Jane... She listened. She didn't judge her. She didn't look at her weird. She didn't say "Well your a psychotic creep... never talking to you again". She just listened.

She held her too and asked why she did it. Quinn told her. She told her about how she's never going to have anything perfect in her life. She told her that no one will ever love her. She told her that she just needs one perfect thing that will show her everythings going to be okay.

Jane told her that she was Quinn Fabray and she didn't know how many people would kill to love her.

Quinn said that it didn't matter because the one person she wanted to feel that way, didn't.

Jane asked who.

"You."

It was barely a whisper, but it was there.

Jane heard it too. So she kissed her. It was so unlike any of the other kisses they've shared. Those were just little pecks between friends, Jane never really did shy away from physical affection, but this... this was a kiss between two girls who were very much in love.

It should've been frightening to Quinn. She grew up in the Catholic church, taught that this was wrong. What she was doing is wrong. Who she is, is wrong. She should have been terrifed. What was she going to tell her mom? Her mom would surely kick her out. Where would she go? Quinn should have been having a "Jane Grade" panic attack...

But it was Quinn and Jane.

They've been best friends for so long. They've always been in love, even if they were just now realizing it. So it wasn't scary, because in that moment, they weren't Jane and Quinn. They were JaneandQuinn. It was the way it was supposed to be.

And Quinn couldn't even think of the consequences.

They were insperable after that. Ginny, Luke, Blaine, and Kurt were estatic. They've seen it coming for a long time.

Quinn's mom however, was not so happy. After a long screaming fit, Quinn was left homeless. Well, sort of. She was never really homeless as she always had a place at the Anderson's. She was already a member of the family, now it was just official.

Puck was the first of new directions to find out about Quinn and Jane. As earlier mentioned, having a baby together so young left Quinn and Puck incredibly close. They became best friends, after Jane of course. And Quinn just told him. He didn't look at her wierd, or even think twice. He just told her that he wanted to meet the 'lucky bitch' that made his baby mamma so happy.

Jane and Puck got along really well. Puck liked her strange personalitly and thought she was majorly badass. He even started wearing glitter spray occassionally. It was weird, but Quinn appriciated it. Puck was trying to show her girlfriend that there is nothing wrong with her reguardless of what others think. Of course, Jane being Jane already knew this, but it was a nice gesture.

Quinn coming out to the rest of the New Directions was a little different. She sang "She's Everything" by Brad Paisley. Puck and Blaine backed her up on guitar. Everyone was floored, people asked what she was trying to say. She told them. They all congratulated her.

Of course, Jane wanted her to sing Elvis, but Quinn knew that her soft voice wouldn't do it much justice. Jane had to nod her head in agreement. ("Yeah, you're right. I'm not just saying this because I love you, you have a beautiful voice... But the King probably shouldn't be messed with.")

The rest of New Directions quite liked Jane as well. She was different, maybe a little wierd. But everyone was a little wierd. Especially Glee kids, so she fit right in.

Quinn got into Yale. She really wanted to go there. Her girlfriend was extremely happy for her, but couldn't help being the slightest bit disapointed. It would be at least a year before she got to see Quinn everyday after this summer.

Jane wanted to go all the way.

Quinn had basically said no. That Jane seemed to young and innocent to do things of that nature. She said that Jane was too childlike, that it wouldn't feel right. That they should wait. It would be better that way. To Jane that meant one thing.

Her girlfriend didn't want her.

Do you know how bad that hurts? The brunette left in a rush. Blaine held her while she cried. He said that even though he doesn't want to think of his baby sister in that postition, it was Quinn's loss.

They eventually made up.

It took a week before Quinn could swallow her pride and apologize. ("I'm so sorry J. Baby, I really didn't mean it. I-I I'm not ready and I didn't want to tell you that because I know I've done it before, but I was so much younger and I was drunk and I regreted it so much. When we do it, It needs to be special. So special. And I just love you with my everything, but I'd be too emotional to do that right now.")

Elaine, the youngest Anderson, had done a fair share of growing up too. Laine, had just turned fourteen. She was straight, unlike her siblings, and had went through her own deal of heartbreak.

Her boyfriend at the time, who she reallyreallyreally liked was invited to the family dinner. Let's just say that he was a tad bit homophobic. Yeah that didn't end too well. ("If you would have told me that your fucking family was full of FAGS, I would've never asked you out!")

There were tears. Lots of tears. And this time, it was her turn to be held.

Quinn, Jane, and Blaine popped in The Little Mermaid, made gigantic ice cream sundaes, and cuddled until they all fell asleep. Ginny found them, and covered them with a blanket smiling, because she knew that reguardless of what happens, her babies (Quinn included) will always be there for eachother. They grew up together.

Quinn went to Yale, was in a few off broadway productions, but worked hard to get her RN. Jane got signed a contract for a ballet company, danced back ground and lead in many productions, and went on to be one of the best ballet dancers in the country. Kurt went to NYADA, was in a couple broadway productions, but retired early to begin his own fashion line. Blaine went to NYU and became an award winning film directer. Elaine became a dance physiotherapist and met a wonderful man named Jason.

Quinn and Jane got married in their early twenties.

It was a small ceromany. Simple too. But there were flowers. Lots of flowers, and glitter. They both wore gowns. They were simple cut, but extremely sparkley and elegant. Jane's vows were the best. Everyone was in hysterics in the begining and bawling by the end. ("Lez be On-est here...") Both girls were literally glowing.

Kurt and Blaine got married too.

This ceromony was grander. It was lovely though. They're were doves, and tons of people. It was loud and fun and crazy. But the girls never regreted having a small wedding. Big may have worked for Kurt and Blaine,

But they were Quinn and Jane.

When they talked about having children, Quinn wanted to find a sperm doner. Jane said absolutely not. The way she saw it, there was no point to bring a child into this world when there were so many already here, in need of a good home.

This is how Millie and Mollie came home.

They were twins from Russia, both only a year old, and unnamed. They would have been thought to be indentical with their fair skin, little button noses, strawberry blond wispie waves, and huge eyes framed with long thick lashes. The only difference between the twins, was that Mollie had blue eyes and Millie had green.

Blaine, Kurt, Britt, San, Ginny, and Luke thought they were the cutest things ever. This led to Kurt and Blaine being copy cats and adopting soon after them.

They fell in love with a three month old baby girl and her two year old big brother. The baby's name was Marci and her brother's name was Nathan. They were some serious competition for the Anderson-Fabray girls, but secretly Jane and Quinn always thought their kids were a hell of a lot cuter.

Guys hit on Jane and Quinn all the time, and boy was it fun. ("Hey Do you wanna go out to dinner and come over to my place?" "Well, I'd have to ask my wife. Can she and the kids come?") A couple instances with the straight male dancers in Jane company and the doctors in the hospital Quinn worked in, made work slightly awkward.

Laine and Jason got married in their early twenties, when Laine got pregnant. About 3 months after their wedding, Damien Joseph Marinto came in to the world with a bang, a bunch of screaming, and blood. ("Yeah, Quinn, now you see why we adopted.")

However, Quinn still wanted a baby of their own. After much begging, Jane finally agreed, on the condition that Quinn bore the baby. The blonde agreed, that's what she wanted anyway. She'd never tell, (If wouldn't matter if she did, Jane knew anyway) but she really never got over Beth and that's why she wanted her own baby.

About a year later, Jane had to miss her debut in her newest ballet role, for the birth of Morley Brenee Anderson-Fabray. She was just as gorgeous as her sisters and mothers as she grew up with white-blonde cork screw curls, big brown eyes, and Quinn's perfect nose.

The three girls became best friends with Britt and San's boys.

Tino, the oldest, was just a year older than the twins, but seemed to prefer Millie over the other two sisters. Manny, the middle child, was a three years younger than the twins, Morley's age. Then AC (The A stood for Antonio, but no one but San knew what the C stood for. Not ever Britt. She always forgot.) was five years younger than the twins, but everyone thought that he was the cutest little boy in the world.

Watching the kids grew up was hard on everyone. They were getting old. It was wierd. Mollie was the only one of the kids who wanted to do ballet and the first day of ballet class, she made a best friend named Matt. She had just turned four and he was five.

The other kids thought that Mollie was wierd because she liked Elvis, disney, was insane, and wore glitter spray like her mommy. Matt thought she was the cutest thing he'd seen in his entire life and told all the other kids to buzz off. He always took care of her

Morely became a broadway star. She got discovered when she was six and has been acting and singing professionally ever since. She was even in movies and TV shows. Only guest staring though. Her agent didn't want her tied down.

When the twins were in fifth grade, it was time for Jane to retire from her career as a ballerina (yes, she did earn that title). She stayed at home, while working online to become a real estate agent.

It took a while for her to get a job. People thought her glitter spray was unprofessional, but eventually a company hired her thinking that she was so extrememly endearing, she could send sales through the roof. She did.

The girls never thought their moms were uncool, like most teenagers did whilst growing up. They thought they were extremely lucky to have two moms who knew what it was like to be young and were still kids at heart.

Millie never did understand why her moms always seemed to hate her boyfriends though. That's the only thing the family ever fought over. ("Mom! Mamma! I got a a new boyfriend! You're really gonna like him!" "I hate him." "Me too." "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET HIM!" "Don't have too..." "or want to..."). The green eyed twin never did realize that the reason they hated all of her boyfriends was because they were never Tino.

Quinn and Jane were rooting for him.

Listening to thsa kid cry and cry about how much he loved their daughter was almost unbearable. He didn't always mean for them to know he was so upset, bu he knew they knew about his feelings. Nobody would ever love their daughter as much as Tino did, the girls knew that. So naturally, they voted for him.

Mollie had always liked Matt too, but he didn't realize he returned those feelings untill he saw her be kissed by a foregin exchange student when she was a sophmore. They got together a month after that.

Millie finally came to her senses too. Her and Tino got together when she was a junior and he was a senior. The twin finally realized why her moms had hated all of her other boyfriends and finally appriciated it. Tino was perfect for her. He treated her the way she always wanted to be treated and brought her flowers and opened the door for her and loved her in a way that she never thought possible.

Morley dated a few guys here and there, but didn't find "the one" untill she was in college. When Morley was in still top demand, she took some time off to go to college and get a degree in Marine Biology, something she knew that she'd love to do if her acting career ever went sour. The best part was that he didn't even know that she was famous until he took to to see one of her movies and made the connection, ("Holy Shit! You're Morley Anderson-freaking-Fabray!" "Ummm... yeah..?") then proceed to call his family. ("MOM! I'm dating Morley Anderson-freaking-Fabray! Did you know that?" "Ummm... yeah...?") Her family thought it was hilarious, but Morley was just glad Alex wasn't using her for fame.

All the kids got married. Manny married a girl named Suzi. AC married a girl named Alexis. Damien married a boy named Zach. (Luckily Laine and Jason weren't even the slightest bit phased by their only son being bisexual.) Marci married George. Nathan married Melanie. Millie married Tino. Morley married Alex. Mollie married Matt. Mollie and Matt were the first to get married and right after that, Luke died.

It was extremely hard for Quinn, Jane, and Blaine.

But time heals all wounds and life was forced to move on.

Their kids had kids. Manny and Suzi had Lexi-Jo, Mark, and Katie. AC and Alexis had Cathy and Darren. Damien and Zach had Sofie. Marci and George had Amber. Nathan and Mel had Britt and Alec. Millie and Tino had Kinley and Janice, twins. Morley and Alex had Beth, Emily, Trinity, Jasmine, Lucy and Callie. (After Callie's birth, Quinn and Jane jokingly sent them a box of extra-strength condoms.) Mollie and Mat had Billie.

Ginny died after Trinity's birth. That was hard too, but she was getting old and all of her kids were now in their fifties and sixities. It was time.

Mollie and Matt were both professional dancers. Morley's acting career never went sour, and Alex made a good living as her agent. Millie and Tino both became surgeons.

Quinn and Jane knew they were getting old, but they just laughed about it. They still watched disney, danced around the house like goofs, and listened to Elvis. Jane still used glitter spray. They were sitll big kids.

Quinn died her hair over the grey untill she was seventy. Jane never did. She was competely white by the time she was sixty-two.

Quinn was the first to die at eighty-three.

If it wasn't for her kids, Kurt, Blaine, Britt, and San, Jane would have died of a broken heart. Kurt, Blaine, and the girls were always there to hold her. She was still happy, zaney, and cool, but she wasn't exactly herself. Loosing the love of your life can do that to you.

Blaine was the next to die. Jane wanted to kill herself at that point, would've too if it weren't for the girls. There went her mom, dad, brother, and wife. She was alone, expect for Kurt, Britt, San, and her kids.

Britt and San died soon after. Both together in a car crash. Eighty- five years old and they die of a car crash. It seemed so awful, so unfair. Their kids and grandkids were completely distraught, but they had to move on. They were young and had their whole lives ahead of themselves.

Jane was the last to die. Kurt died at ninety. He was a fighter. But Jane was so completely devastated. She lived in an assisted living village, and up until her last day, had the nurses spray her with her glitter and play her Elvis music. She never hesitated to show pictures of her wife, daughters, and grandkids. The nurses loved to hear her life story over and over again. It was a story of love, friendship, and finding exceptance.

Jane Anderson died with her daughters surronding her. Millie about to be a grandmother herself as Kinely got pregnant at sixteen. ("You can let go Mommy. We know how much you miss Mamma. Tell her how much we love her. Kiss her three extra times for us.) And with Morley holding her left hand, Millie hold her right, And Mollie kissing her on the forehead, she died.

At the second Jane's heart stopped beating, the new born cries of Alice Laraine Smith filled the room and Millie became a grandmother.

Alice was wierd and different. Much like Jane and Mollie before her. She loved Elvis, even though by now no one else had even really heard of him, glitterspray, and ballet. She was either always crying and puking, or running around extremely happy and bouncing off the walls.

She met the love of her life in her first ballet class. Alice was just turning four and Peggie was five...


End file.
